


The Widow and The Witcher

by Selahmassage



Category: Henry Cavill - Fandom, The Witcher (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:47:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28524945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selahmassage/pseuds/Selahmassage
Summary: Julia had the perfect life full of light and colour until the day tragedy struck.Geralt was stuck, and could not escape his confines.How will these two unlikely characters help each other find purpose, hope and peace within?





	1. Prologue

The room was filled with soft light. Tapestries, furniture, and food featuring every colour of the rainbow which brought feelings of joy and happiness to Julia's eyes. This was how Julia saw life and she wanted her guests to experience how beautiful life could be. Her heart swelled with pride over how well her servants had decorated and laid out the tables to compliment the room. Knives and forks made of the finest silver, and crystal goblets reflecting the light, cast rainbows across the walls. Each platter was full of fruits bursting with flavour and vivid colour.

Letting out a sigh of excitement Julia jumped a little as Wilfred her husband of 15 years snuck his arms around her waist. Placing a kiss into her neck, he hummed with the same excitement. This is what they lived for, to celebrate life to its full. Tonight, this room would be full of delegates from different merchant houses from around Wolnosci and neighbouring cities. Wilfred had worked hard to provide this for Julia, many hours planning, negotiating, travelling and all culminating in tonight's event. After this evening Julia and Wilfred were looking forward to slowing down, to enjoying more time together. Wilfred had spent many months travelling and Julia had been so busy both with her duties running the estate but also in her clinic as the local healer. As Wilfred had prospered so had Julia's practice helping people both physically and emotionally to the point that people from neighbouring kingdoms had started to seek her out.

He lifted his head and kissed the back of her hair "mmm you have done a marvellous job my sweetheart" murmuring softly into her ear. Julia shivered at the contact but want to give credit where credit was due softly spoke, "I am so proud of my servants they have taken my creative idea and made it come alive. We must do something special to thank them" Julia turned around and looked up into her husband's handsome face. His 6 foot high, broad frame towering over her 5 foot 3-inch curvy shape made for a fun pairing. 

He bent his head and kissed her softly on the lips, "my dear it's endearing how much you love your servants, but we must also maintain order. We will thank them, but I'll think of their reward. You would give them all a week off, then what would we do!" laughing he pulled her into a big bear hug. "now you need to go get pretty for tonight and I need to go back to the office." Julia pulled away just enough to show her displeasure, frowning she groaned, "you were supposed to have today off" her lips protruded into a small pout. 

Wilfred laughed his eyes sparkling with amusement. Pulling her back into his chest and kissing her on the top of her head. "I won't be long love. Besides if I stay here any longer, I'll sweep you off to our room and then we both won't be ready for tonight" Julia could still hear his laughter as he walked away towards the stables. Taking one final look around the room she sighed again, what is one more day, this was the only thing in their marriage that was a sore spot for Julia. 

Julia had met Wilfred when her family had moved from Sodden to Wolnosci. She was 12 years old and still shaken after their town had been under invasion by the Nilfgaardians. Her father had a premonition that something was about to happen and had gotten the family safely out before the worst of the carnage started, however, the trauma had stayed with Julia for many years, even after everything had settled down. Julia had inherited her father's ability to sense people's needs and sometimes predict future events. It was her mother that had shared the art of healing with her, both body and mind that had helped her grow through the trauma.

Julia had been neighbours with Wilfred. Years of playing together after school, celebrating families milestones, and sharing their first sweet kiss cemented her love for Wilfred. Julia had known that he was the one for her and at the age of 20, they had gotten married. Life had been sweet except for Wilfred's desire and drive to always need just one coin more, or one project more. He had lavished her with a beautiful estate, lovely things, and sweet nights.

He had also encouraged her to develop her business as a healer, but now it was time to settle down, slow down and focus on her one real desire to start a family. Wilfred had wanted them to wait to have children, "let's live a little, once children come, they eat up your time, money and energy. I want to enjoy life" but finally after 15yrs, he was ready to start a family.

Julia wondered down the marble corridor to their room, and into her chambers where her ladies were waiting to draw her a bath, do her hair and as Wilfred said " make her pretty" but even now she would give it all up for a soft bundle of joy to fill her arms.

"There that should do it." Her lady's maid Hannah exclaimed beaming with pride as she looked at Julia in the exquisite rosewood rimmed mirror attached to her dresser. Julia was impressed, Hannah was a wonder at hair and makeup. She thanked the unnamed God every day for her. Standing Julia stepped into the royal teal dress that her other lady's maid Ruth held out. It was stunning, edged with silver beading, and a beautiful band of crystals that helped accentuate her small waist. Grateful for her dressmaker who knew how to hide the unwanted curves, and accentuate the important ones. Julia stared into the mirror, her heart appreciating all that she had been blessed with.

Some may say she was too plump as her small stature accentuated her hips, and bust a bit more than she would like. But her waist was small, a perfect hourglass her dressmaker had said. Although Julia sometimes wished she could have had just a little bit more height. Wilfred had chided her when she spoke like this, and she knew he was right. Her assets, as he described them, were her best feature. Julia, however, really liked her hair and skin. Her hair was curly and a rich auburn, that with the ministrations of Hannah were currently piled atop her head, with precisely placed ringlets accentuating her neck. Her skin was fair to medium, and at the age of 35 was yet to show too many wrinkles.

"Hmmmmm" a rumble of deep appreciation echoed from the door. Julia turned around and blushed as Wilfred now dressed in his finest gold and russet silk outfit looked her up and down. Appreciation showing in his eyes, "ladies you have done well" Hannah and Ruth also blushed from under their lowered heads. "Julia, as much as I would like to keep making you blush, our guests will be arriving any minute. I know how much you pride yourself on being the best hostess in our city. Come, let's greet our guests." Still holding Wilfred's gaze Julia moved towards him, took his offered arm, and was escorted down the corridor to the sounds of the minstrels playing in the hall, and the first pull of the entrance bell.

Many hours later full of satisfaction and joy, Julia looked around the room. Their guests were lounging back on cushions, bellies full and deep in conversation with each other. The minstrels played softly in the background on their lutes, violins, and harps creating a heavenly sound. It was in this state of contentment that Tobias, Wilfred's manservant interrupted her.

"Mistress, may I introduce the Sorceress Yennefer of Vengerberg. Wilfred thought you may like to meet her as she is visiting here from Aretuza." The woman standing before Julia was tall, slender with raven hair, and the most stunning violet eyes she had ever seen. "Welcome Yennefer, I hope your stay in Wolnosci has been pleasant so far" a coy smile crossed Yennefer's face as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "Yes, this quaint little village is beautiful and full of surprises. You throw a wonderful party Mistress Julia." "Thank you" Julia stammered, something about this sorceress made her feel insecure and unsettled. "What brings you to our 'little village?' "Julia stated, echoing Yennefer's words exactly. A broader smile lifted Yennefer's face, reflecting amusement in her eyes "please, don't take offence, I have been living in Temeria, and this in comparison is little. But, I love the architecture, history, and beauty of the forest that surrounds you."

Yennefer continued to eye Julia, and it was just briefly that Julia noticed a look of pain in the sorceress's eyes. As brief as it was, it alerted Julia to the possibility that Yennefer was here to see her as a healer. She had the ability to see past the symptoms, to the causes of people's pain, and to help them find healing. Seeing that the guests were thoroughly engaged, and would not need her for some time Julia spoke in a low tone to Yennerfer "would you like to continue our conversation in private?" Yennefer nodded in agreement a look of relief filling her eyes as Julia led her off to her healing rooms.

On entering her rooms Yennefer gasped, smiling Julia laughed "it's a bit ostentatious isn't it" nodding at the large body of water placed strategically in the centre of the room. "Wilfred chose this land because of the natural hot springs that we found here. We built the house around it." Yennefer walked over and knelt by the Spring dipping her hand in the warm water. Surrounding the Spring was tables for manipulation, massage, and examination. The walls were lined with herbs of every variety to treat most ailments that she came across. Her favourite part of the room was on the far wall, a bay window looking out over the expansive gardens. Strategically placed were a daybed and a comfortable couch, that when seated upon could be used to gaze up at the numerous stars in the night sky, or even out at the beautiful gardens during the day.

Standing up Yennefer walked over to the large window and looked up at the stars "I like this place, you have made it very welcoming" smiling she looked back at Julia as she took her place on the couch. "Yennefer, I can see the guarded look of pain in your eyes. What is it you have come all this way to see me for? "Yennefer took a moment, looked back at the stars and sighed. "Many years ago, I traded my ability to have children to look young forever. I was young, full of rage, and determination to concur the very people who treated me like a piglet, to show them I was beautiful! I did not know then the degree of consuming desire I would have to bare children. It's has become a driving compulsion that I cannot seem to control. To find a cure, something to reverse what was taken from me that night." Yennefer did not cry, but her violet eyes shimmered with unshed tears, and it seemed to Julia that the violet colour seemed to glow more brightly as she spoke.

"Can I ask what was removed and to what extent?" Julia knew the answer but needed to be certain. "All of it" Yennefer stated. Her head dropping at the finality of the action. Julia's mind scrambled to think of what this stunning creature needed. Knowing that a cure would have to be magical and that she had made a decision when she first entered the healing world that she would only treat what could be healed with hands, mind, and herbs. She understood that chaos, that magic, came from nature, and even believed if she wanted, she could learn to control it, but something had held her back.

"Yennefer you know that this can only be fixed by magic as it was taken away by magic. But what I can do is to help you to gain some control of the compulsion, to gain some control of your life while you search of that magic cure" Yennefer's head lifted, her eyes narrowing "what do you mean, you are a Healer, one of the best in this kingdom it is said. How is it you are not a sorceress? do you not practice the art of Magic healing?" Her frustration was showing, Julia used to this line of questioning just took a breath "Yennefer, I chose a long time to respect the chaos, but I also chose not to use it. I felt its power and knew it would be too much of a temptation to want the power. So, I choose to heal what I can and do it to the best of my ability. Yes, I am known as a great healer of both body, and mind, and if you'll let me, I can show you some mind exercises to gain your control back".

After another hour of talking through techniques, Yennefer and Julia left the healing rooms, making their way back to the party which seemed to be slowing down. Wilfred and Julia said goodbye to each guest, and as Yennefer was the last to leave she pulled Julia into a hug. "Thank you, at least this is a start" eyes bright she then turned to Wilfred " and thank you for your offer of an escort back to Temeria tomorrow morning, it will be good to have company on the road" she smiled and left. Julia turned to Wilfred eyes wide in shock. "Now don't give me that look, Julia, I already had made my mind up to do one more trip to Temeria today, before Yennefer said she was travelling that way." Julia's head started to throb "one more trip? Today was supposed to mark to end of the trips. That's why we had this party in the first place." Julia wiped her hand down her face not worrying that her lips stick had smudged, or that her eyes brimmed with tears of anger. It was all too much after the waiting, the longing for them to be close. Julia turned and ran down to her room her heels ringing across the marble hallway. She fell across her bed and wept.

She awoke to her ladies opening the windows to let in the light, it was almost noon if Julia had read the suns position correctly. Next to her lay a note folded neatly, and written in Wilfred's neat handwriting were the words "I'm sorry Julia, I didn't want to wake you. To be truthful I didn't want to face your disappointment. It's just that the opportunity for one last cargo of goods to bring back from Temeria was too good an opportunity to waste. I'll be back in two weeks, and then we can start our slower pace. I love you, please don't be mad at me for too long. Kisses Wilfred"

Two weeks seemed to go forever Julia busied herself with her patients and the general running of her household. Tobias had stayed behind to help with the running of the businesses while Wilfred was away, and as usual, was doing a wonderful job. Three days before Wilfred was due back Tobias came into the healing room. There was a pained look on his face, a note in his hand. The note said that three days ago while embarking on the journey back to Wolnosci, the caravan had been set upon by the Scoia'tael a band of renegade elves. There were no survivors.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Three years later. 

Tobias and his horse walked slowly up the long entrance to the palatial estate, as they walked he enjoyed the fading sunlight as it streamed in through the trees that lined the road. He remembered how proud his master had been of this entrance, he often remarked as they walked home together "remember Tobias you always want to make someone feel welcome even at the entrance to a property you want to make it inviting" the trees finished just as the house came into view and the road finished as it curved up to the stable. He greeted as he arrived at the large stables by Jolna and Petra the Stable hands. "How was market today Tobias?" asked Jolna as Tobias dismounted and handed the reigns to Petra. "Busy, we did well today, all the merchants did well. It's days like this I miss the master the most. He would have come home so jubilant and full of life." Both Jolna and Petra nodded their heads in agreement but kept silent. The estate since losing its master had been quiet, the joy and the passion of the past lost in grief.

Tobias needed to seek out his mistress, his heart becoming heavy as he tried to imagine how their conversation would go. In the past, he would have been excited to share his news with her and would have expected happiness in return, but these days his mistress seemed to have lost her vibrance and zest for life. She continued to practice healing in the physical but had stopped almost all together helping the hurting of spirit. 

Tobias entered the main dwelling taking his time to appreciate his surroundings. The marble floors were a muted grey with flecks of white moving through them. On one wall was a large mirror and a side table and on the opposite wall was a long couch for visitors to rest. Placing a hand on the side table to steady his nerves he was reminded of his first time walking through these doors. 

He had been sold to his master Wilfred as a teenager. His previous master had been ok but could lose his temper at a moment's notice. He had been standing in the entrance head down trembling as the Master talked to his trader when the Mistress had walked past and noticed him. Mistress Julia instead of talking to the trader walked up to Tobias. "Hello young man, my name is Mistress Julia" hearing the voice Tobias looked up into the smiling joyful face. He had felt instantly at ease as she talked to him. As the trader left Tobias had felt a sense of coming home. 

Over time the Master had noticed his attention to detail, a penchant for numbers and ability to manipulate a situation so he would get a better deal. His Master had taken him under his wing and taught him all the skills he now used to keep the estates business's running so that Julia, his beloved mistress could be cared for. She had treated him almost like a son, and even less of a servant than his Master had. Standing at the door to her healing rooms he ran his hands through his hair wishing they would stop sweating. Tapping on the brass ring he waited to be bid entrance.

"Come" a voice called from within, Tobias entered his eyes falling on his mistress sitting at the herb table stringing up some fresh ones to dry. She still looked beautiful to him, but she had stopped wearing colour and even after the cultural time of mourning had continued to wear the same grey-black dress. She looked up at him the dark circles under her eyes betraying how little sleep she was getting, and in that look, Tobias prayed that something would bring the spark of life back into her eyes. "Tobias, how was the markets today?" Julia asked in a husky unused voice. "Good Mistress, it was a prosperous day." "Good," Julia said and returned her attention to her herbs. "Mistress, may I have permission to speak to you about a matter very important to me?" Tobias's hands shook as he swallowed and told himself to man up.

At this Julia returned her gaze back to her servant and truly looked at the man standing in front of her, medium height with a medium build Tobias looked like most of the men in her community. His skin was a light olive that was tanned by the sun, his hair a deep brown. His body was accustomed to hard work which was accentuated muscled arms and his calloused hands. Julia had loved watching this young boy grow into the man he was today. Even in her haze of loneliness and pain, she could see he was troubled. A sweat had broken out on his forehead and his brown eyes looked nervously around the room.

"Yes, Tobias come, let's sit by the window" they moved to the couch, and Tobias sat as far from his mistress as he could as was customary for servants. "Go ahead Tobias, what is worrying you so" Swallowing Tobias looked out at the gardens, hoping to settle the nervous fluttering in his stomach, taking a deep breath he spoke gently "in the last three years, I have worked hard to maintain what the master had worked so diligently for. It has been an honour to serve you and this estate. I have in this last year however had another person steal my attention, and it's for this reason I have come to you. I would like your permission to get married." At this declaration, Tobias looked back to his mistress. Her eyes held surprise and pain, "Are you asking for your freedom? To leave our estate?"

Julia knew that this was one of Wilfred wishes, it had been spoken of in his will to grant Tobias his freedom. However, at the time Tobias had refused to say He only wished to keep serving her. It pained Julia to have to say goodbye to this young man who she saw as a son, yet another person that would leave her. "I am asking for my freedom to marry, but I would like to continue to work for you, and if you are willing for my family to stay here at the estate." Again, Tobias looked out at the garden waiting for her answer.

Julia's heart softened and her mind relaxed, Tobias had been so loyal and even now was willing to keep looking out for her. "Tell me about this young lady who has captured your heart, Tobias. If I'm to grant you permission I need to know a little of who she is" Julia watched a sweet smile cross Tobias's face, one of the endearing things about Tobias is that he was so open with his feelings around Julia, so unguarded that she could always tell what he was thinking.

With a sparkle in his eye, he spoke "Well her name is Renee. I met her in the marketplace, her father is a merchant who sells pottery. I would often see her helping her father as I went about business with our stalls. I loved the way she was so generous and caring to the children in the market that I just had to meet her. So, one day I bought a pot from her, and we started talking. Oh, Mistress, you would love her, she has such a caring heart, and she's not afraid to get dirty helping out. I just know that you both would get along" 

Julia could see the sincerity in his face, and that telling look of a love-struck puppy. Smiling at her sweet boy she answered, "If everything you say is true then Yes Tobias, I give you permission to marry. I would like to meet this young lady but first, we will need to go to the market and organise your papers. Even if you don't get married its time that we fulfil Wilfred's wish for you to be free". 

Julia woke the following day heart slightly lighter, knowing that Tobias was wanting to stay, and continuing to work for her was a relief. She loved Tobias as a son, and it would have broken her heart if he had left. They had grown even closer after Wilfred's death. Even though Tobias had become like a son to Julia it didn't fill the empty hole in her heart, the gnawing guilt of her last conversation with Wilfred. Some days she could hear him whistling down the hall and would run to see him, but he wasn't there, or smell his cologne and yet she knew none of her servants could afford such an item. But today as she woke, dressed in her black dress, and ate breakfast she could feel as if by a premonition that things were about to change.

Tobias and Julia sat at the breakfast table as was their daily ritual, talking and preparing for the day. Shaking a pinch of salt on her beautifully poached eggs and smashed avocado on toast she looked up, and with a warm voice spoke: "Tobias are you free to accompany me to the law house today? Or are you needed at the market?". Tobias who was mid fork to mouth put the morsel of smoked salmon down. "If Jolna accompanies us you can drop me at the market after we sign the papers. The men should set up even if I'm not there. But I'd still like to check on them, and with your permission, Jolna can ride with you home, and I can finish the day there. Also is it ok if I go straight to see Renee after work?" Julia could see the excitement in Tobias's face as he practically babbled his words. "Yes that will work for me Tobias" at that Julia took a mouthful of her egg and avocado and sighed with enjoyment, her new cook Nessie was working out well, if Nessie kept this up Julia would never let her go.

Tobias, Jolna and Julia trotted silently down the long road towards town. The trees were just starting to turn their majestic colours of Autumn reds, oranges and yellow's. The winds picked up slightly just enough to cause a peaceful rustling of the leaves. This was normally Julia's favourite time of year, not too cold during the day and cool enough to have a fire at night. But even Autumn was dull in her eyes. The sense of anticipation continued to swirl around her as they made their way to town, maybe whatever this feeling was will bring some sanity, and purpose back to her daily life.

Entering the village, the noises changed from rustling leaves to the sounds of children playing in the street, wagon wheels rumbling down the cobbled stone roads. Women chatting as they hung their sheets between the buildings, and food vendors yelling "Fish get your fresh fish" or "Come, smell these ripe tomatoes". They arrived at the law house and dismounted. Jolna stayed with the horses while Julia and Tobias went in.

It was a simple affair no ceremony, just an old piece of paper signed by Julia, witnessed by the lawman then handed to Tobias. But at that moment Tobias went from being a servant, owned by his master to a freeman. Legally free to marry the girl he wanted to grow old with. Legally free to start a new business, if and when he needed to leave the estate. He could now call his mistress by her given name, Julia. The thought was sobering for Tobias, but until she offered, he would stay within the safety and comfort of calling her mistress. For Julia, it was not just a signature, but a fulfilment of Wilfred's wish, and in some small way she felt lighter again.

As they left the law house and headed to the market Julia was amazed at her surroundings, so much noise, the village was bursting with life. It looked bigger than she remembered, and there seemed to be many visitor's bringing produce and wears to sell at the market. Had it really been that long since she had been out of the house? She began to say something to Tobias when the sight of children poking a caged animal caught her attention. It wasn't till she looked harder that she realised it was a man, not a beast. His white hair and fair skin had given the appearance of an old man, but then he looked up. She saw his scarred face, and then his eyes so golden and yellow, and full of dejection. The eyes of a Witcher.

She held his gaze and suddenly a memory from so long ago caused her to stop her horse, dismount, and walk slowly but with determination towards the man. It couldn't be Julia thought, but he looked so much like the Witcher who had many years ago, when she was just 10yrs old, rescued her father from a Kikimora while they had been camping by a river outside of sodden. She stopped by his cage, and shooing the children away spoke softly "Geralt of Rivia is that you" he broke eye contact with her then, on the realisation that she knew him lowered his head and stared at his feet. She was horrified by what she saw, he had burn marks all over his clothing where she could see that his skin was also burned. She reached out a hand to draw his attention hoping to find out more when a hand landed on her shoulder, "ma'am he is a dangerous mutant don't get too close" she stood and turned to the man barely holding her anger in check as Tobias came running to her aid.

"Mistress Julia, please may I introduce Kias of Temeria, Kias may I introduce Mistress Julia of Wolnosci" Still shaking with what she could only describe as disgust she pulled herself up and being the lady she was nodded her head at Kias. "And what, Kias, is this mutant doing caged, and so prominently on a show for our fair city."

It took everything she had to be the Mistress she was expected to be. Hoping she could find out enough to return the rescue to Geralt. "He is our sideshow mistress, I am a slave trader here from Temeria, and the Witcher always draws a crowd." Kias was a big man, and from what Julia could see he liked his beer too much and baths much less, but maybe she could somehow persuade him to sell her his sideshow. In fact, maybe she could lighten his load of a few more of these poor souls, and give them a better life. Looking around she saw Tobias with a look that echoed her own crossing his face.

Tobias looked at Kias, and with a hand outstretched in a gesture of goodwill said: " I have heard your calls each day at the markets, my Mistress has need of a few new slaves can you show us who you have." A greedy look crossed Kia's round ruddy face "Yes follow me I have 5 good specimens for you to peruse." Looking back one more time Julia saw Geralt's shoulders slump as she turned to follow Kias into his outdoor camp.

The 5 men Kias had standing before her looked like they had not had a decent meal in weeks maybe months. They too had a look of dejection on their faces. "So Kias, how much per man?" Tobias said gruffly. Julia could tell he too was angry. The law of the land did not control how slave traders looked after their men, generally, they were well treated specially as most indentured themselves to help family back in their home towns, or had been sold by previous masters who could not afford to feed them anymore. Then there were low life traders like Kias who did not care how his 'stock' were treated, and it was questionable how they came to find themselves as slaves.

Kias seeing the look on his customer's faces knew they would pay whatever he said. Finally, he might make a sale so named a price of 600 Oren per slave, which considering the slave's conditions was considerably higher than the normal asking price. He wanted to make the most out of these dumb country folk. Tobias calculated the price if each was bought separately, they still had enough to buy them all plus another 20 slaves', but their rescue mission would be difficult if Kias was too attached to his sideshow.

Julia and Tobias moved away from Kias and spoke earnestly for a few minutes "how can we make this a package deal with Geralt included Tobias. I can't tell you right now but I need to do this." Julia's voice broke as she pleaded for Tobias to work his magic. The pair returned back to the slave trader, "Kias, we want to make a deal. We will take all 5 men but their condition is poor so we will offer you 100 per man" Kias laughed "would you rob me? I will only come down to 500 Oren" Loving the chase of the deal Tobias countered "ok I hear you offer, but it's still too high how about this I will give you 400 Oren per man if you throw in the mutant as well It seems my Mistress has an odd curiosity with the animal and wants to add him to her menagerie of unusual creatures at home." It sicked Tobis to speak of the man in such a way but knew he needed to garner favour from the trader. Forcing a light-hearted laugh Tobias eyed Kias who's eyes were lighting up at the thought.

The last few months had been hard on Kias, money had been tight. No one on the road or in any town till this one had given his stock a second look. Yet here was someone willing to even take the mutant, who up till now had been more work to keep than he was willing to do. It tickled his fancy to think of the Witcher kept as a household pet. Kias rubbing his hands together thought how stupid these people were. He was going to be rich if he took this deal, but he was slightly worried that if they release the mutant that he could come after him. "Deal but with one condition" 

Tobias stayed to sign the papers of transfer with Kias while Julia moved outside to Jolna who had been waiting with horses. "Jolna, I'll look after the horses if you go down to the livery and rent a large horse and wagon. We have 6 men to transport home however one of them we will need to be kept in a cage until we are home, so will need extra room." Jolna looked at Julia with amazement then quickly nodded his acknowledgement and ran to the livery, which thankfully was only a block down the street. While he ran, he recalled the look in his mistresse's eyes, a spark of life that he hoped would mean the return of their beloved Mistress.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

The trip home was longer than expected. Tobias after completing the sale helped to lead the men to the cart, Kias had insisted that the Witcher remain caged. "We use cow prodders to keep him in line, but if he's not in this cage then he's in the wagon cage, as he's too dangerous to be let out. I'm not sure what your mistress is going to do with him, but you'll keep in mind he was the Butcher of Blaviken." Making reference to the bloody fight that the Witcher had won against a gang of men in the streets of Blaviken. Tobias realised Kias was relieved to be done with the Witcher but also worried we would let him go. "Don't worry well not let him out of his cage, and you can get cleared of this place if that's your worry" Tobias laughed as Kias turned quickly at that statement and hurridly started packing up his camp.

First, they stopped at the market to check on the other servants. Even though Tobias had wanted to go to Renee he knew that he would have to wait. He gave instructions on closing, and left a message for Renee to join him at the estate and re-joined the wagon. While he had been with his men, Julia had visited her husband's friends ordering more food, clothes and bedding to be delivered to the estate that afternoon. The merchants were curious about this new Julia who was exhibiting more purpose and energy than they had seen since Wilferd had died, but refrained from being nosy. They too had heard the slavers cry, and some had contemplated doing the same thing. This sort of slavery was frowned on in Wolnosci, but they all could see that this had lit a fire in their friend's beloved wife's eyes, and they hoped this would be the beginning of her healing from the loss.

Once they arrived at the estate Jolna and Petra helped take the 5 men to the bathhouse, leaving Tobias and Julia with the Witcher. Julia dismounted and went around to the back of the wagon. Tobias was hot on her heels but as she climbed in the back he waited outside knowing she needed to talk to the Witcher on her own, but he would be there if she needed him. Inside the wagon, Julia sat next to the caged man, his heavy breathing could be heard in the silence. Pulling her knees up under her chin Julia took a moment she felt a strange calm as she looked at the man in the cage. Her memories of him the tall proud Witcher who had sat at their camp filled her mind. He didn't look any older but his body spoke of the abuse he had suffered. After a moment of silence, she spoke "I can't begin to understand what pain you have been through to bring you to a situation like this. But I remember a white-haired Witcher who risked his life to save my Father, and my 10yr old memory tells me that you are that same, Witcher."

Julia waited, hoping that there would be some sign from the man to acknowledge that he knew she was not a threat. "I hear you" a deep raspy voice whispered into the silence. It was all Julia needed to give her the courage to continue, "I need to know what your injuries are, I don't want to move you until I know that it won't cause you more damage." Again, she waited, this time all she heard was a rumbled "mmmmm". Sitting in the stillness she had a thought of how she could assess his wounds without causing more. Getting up she said "I'll be back soon Geralt. Tobias my Loyal friend will be outside if you need something." Again, she waited not wanting to leave before he acknowledged her. Even raspier as thou it was thick with emotion, he breathed: "thank you."

Leaving the wagon, Julia spoke to Tobias "stay here and listen out for his voice. He's quiet so you will need to actively listen. I am going to go prepare the spring, I think the best way to assess his wounds will be in a weightless environment. I won't be long but if any of the men come back, see if you can work out a way to move Geralt into the healing room." At Tobias's nod, she ran to the dwelling.

As she entered the healing room Julia set about preparing the spring. Many years ago Wilfred had hired a man to help work out a way to empty the stagnant water and replenish it with the fresh waters from the spring. Moving the leavers to set in motion the refreshing of the waters she moved to get the additional minerals to add to the spring to aid in the cleansing of Geralt's wounds. After this, she went to her books seeking out the one that her mother had handed her on her death bed. It was a special book describing the elixirs and potions used by Witcher. Quickly looking through the pages she found what she needed the recipes for adding healing. Grabbing the herbs she quickly made the appropriate elixir, as well as a tea to aid in a deep sleep.

A sense of calm and purpose-filled Julia as she worked on her preparations, not only for Geralt but for the other men who she knew would also have ailments. As she mixed her herbs she realised this was the premonition that she had had this morning. She felt alive all her senses tingled with life, senses that had become dull and silent over the last 3 years since Wilfred had died. As she kept working the other servants were led into her rooms, along with a cart pulling Geralt and his cage. The 5 men looked clean and now dressed in clothes that would be warm, better protection than the rags they had been in before.

Julia addressed the men, "I don't know what situation has bought you to a place of being with Kias, but I want to get to know each one of you more in the coming weeks. First, you need to know that here you will be safe. You will be fed, clothed, and given a warm bed to sleep. I am a healer, so in a moment I will be talking with you individually about how you are in your body, and if there is anything that is causing you pain. I will do my best to keep you all healthy. In return, all I expect is that you respect me and my servants, that you are honest with me about your circumstances, and when we work out what you can do best to serve this household, that you will do it to the best of your ability. If you do this, we will work well together."

As much as Julia wanted to go to Geralt, and help him right away she instead saw to each man. She assessed their health and talked to them about where they were from, and their situation. All but one had indentured themselves to help family financial problems. The last one named Harlan had been kidnapped as he was travelling to Temeria. All agreed to stay and work for Julia. She dressed some wounds and dispensing small herbal supports for malnourishment and stomach ailments. Julia directed Petra to take them to the eating room as Nessie had prepared a small meal to help them gain their appetites back. As they left, she turned to Geralt he seemed to be asleep his eyes shut head bowed.

As she approached, he turned and looked at her, the pained look in his eyes caused Julia's heart to clench, "We are going to lower you into the Spring Geralt, but before that, we need to remove your clothing. Can you tell me how long you have been confined like this?" Tobias and Jolna waited with Julia while Geralt found his words. "I have only crawled for the last 8 months so I don't know if I can walk. I had just fought a particularly strong Bruxa and had taken a healing elixir when Kais came across me. I was not yet strong enough to fight him. They kept me in this cage during the day and in a wagon cage that I could crawl into, but it was only tall enough that I could sleep stretched out." his words were slow, measured, and Julia could tell that even this small amount of conversation was wearing him out.

Inspecting the cage Tobias found the latches and carefully removed the side. Julia trying to see the best way to remove his dishevelled and dirty clothes concluded she would need to cut them off him carefully. Kneeling next to him Julia put her hand gently on his arm pulling his attention to her face, "I'm sorry I know this may be painful but just touch my arm if you need a rest or for me to stop." He nodded and closed his eyes a tenseness setting in his face as he prepared himself.

While Julia proceeded to start cutting along the seams of his shirt Tobias and Jolna disassembled the rest of the cage to allow more access to the big man. All that was left was the last piece that seemed to be holding Geralt up. As each layer of clothing was removed more and more Julia could see the scaring and abuse that Geralt had suffered, sometimes Geralt would groan loudly in pain as she had to shift a limb or mumble a curse word but he never once halted the action. It showed Julia that even in this state his will was strong, giving her hope that his spirit was not completely broken.

As the last of the layers of clothing was freed from his body, she looked up at Tobias, tears silently running down her cheeks. This was the first time treating a patient that the extent of abuse caused her grief, pulling herself together she spoke with a soft voice "Right let's get you over to the spring" his eyes opened at her words gazing at her wet cheeks, Julia stood quickly and went to get her pain relievers taking a moment to compose herself, while the two silent men pushed Geralt towards the water's edge. Julia touched Geralt on the shoulder his eyes glassy with pain met hers "I want you to drink some of this it's a pain relief and healing elixir it will help you to move and with the pain." Lifting the cup to Geralt's lips he drank slowly.

The warm water felt good on her tired body, Julia had been running on adrenalin and even now could not relax as they wheeled the cart into the water. As the water began to cover Geralt's body she heard him groan again but this was less of pain and more of relief. Once the buoyancy of the water made it possible Tobias and Jolna lifted Geralt from the cart, and floated him toward Julia. His body was in a crouched position being supported by the two assistances, she started to run her hands lightly over his body making mental note of the old scars compared with the wounds. His body was malnourished. Julia remembering how Geralt had looked when she had seen him with her father, remembered that he had once been strong and muscular. She hoped with time he would regain those features. The trauma of the last 8 months had caused his skin to sag with loss of weight and his muscles held no strength. There were many wounds that would need cleaning and some burns that had turned into blisters along his torso.

Placing a supporting hand on his lower back she massaged along the spine feeling for any damage. Thankful that it seemed to be just stiff and not out of alignment she moved to his hips. The smallest pressure as she felt around the hips brought on a cry from Geralt, pausing she gently manipulated the joints and muscles assessing each action until she was confident that nothing was broken. Once she was sure the hips were loosened, she pushed the right hip up releasing the thigh and leg to straighten out. Seeing more scars and wounds as she straightened out the other leg Julia felt a sense of great sadness and anger. How could anyone treat someone so badly, even our animals were not treated with such cruelty.

She now had him fully stretched out, bringing a flat board and towel over she placed the towel over his pelvis to give him some privacy and floated the board under him. When she saw it took his weight without sinking, she spoke. "We are going to let you float here for a while Geralt, the water will not grow cold but Jolna will stay just in case you need anything. I'm going to get you something small to eat and then we will move you to a cot here in the room. Your wounds will need dressing, but I will do that once your dry and laying down."

Julia ran her hand over his brow which had lost some of its tension. Without opening his eyes he mumbled a thank you and fell silent. His breathing seemed to even out as she watched the silver medallion, the only thing she had not cut off his body rise and fall with each breath. Almost hypnotic in its action she stared for a moment mesmerised by the medallion. A sound from Jolna made her pulled her eyes away from the sleeping form. Taking a deep breath, she turned and moved out of the Spring. She was caught between wanting to stay by her patient and the need to gather food for herself. Her stomach made a grumbling sound making the decision for her as she moved out of the room and away from the sleeping man.

Tobias made note of the hour, it was dark outside, and the house was quiet. During the evening Renee had arrived and seen the chaos jumped into action. She helped set up the beds for the new servants, helped Nessie in the kitchen and had seen to the clean-up. Tobias was so blessed to have met this beautiful caring woman. Having no memory of his mother he had instead looked for a woman like his mistress, knowing if he found someone with a similar character that he would be blessed, and he had found her. Walking out onto the balcony Tobias watched Renee, her sandy coloured hair blowing about in the evening breeze. He walked up behind her and pulled her into his arms. "Thank you for tonight, my love, your willingness to see a need, and jump straight in to help has only accentuated my love for you."

Still looking at the stars but now resting her head on his chest Renee chuckled, "Well if you had walked into a house and seen what I saw you would have done the same. Anyway, poor Nessie was beside herself. Her planned meal had jumped from 7 to 13 people in just minutes of your arrival at home. However, all I did was just take orders. She truly is a master in that kitchen." Turning around in his arms Renee looked up at Tobias. His eyes taking in her soft round face, freckled nose and sea blue eyes, which seemed to sparkle with love. His eyes shifted to her small pink lips and that was his undoing. He bent down and kissed her deeply.

Julia looked down at the sleeping form, she had spent most of the afternoon and evening dressing his wounds, applying salves on the burns, and feeding him. His amber yellow eyes had watched her silently apart from the groans of pain as she had treated him, but Julia had not felt unsafe or in danger as the slaver trader had said. Instead, she felt something different, like a cry from deep inside him that called out to her. Her only hope was that he would learn to trust her enough to talk to her. The sleeping tea she had prepared was working, his face relaxed, his breathing steady. Relaxing into the day bed she had pulled over to be closer to Geralt in case he needed her in the night. Julia fell into an uneasy sleep filled with just one picture in her mind, those piercing amber-yellow eyes.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Julia could see Wilfred's face; His joy-filled eyes and cheeky smile. As she started to move towards him his face contorted in fear and pain. She reached out to touch him to soothe the fear, but he was just out of reach. "It's ok Wilfred I'm here, it's ok I forgive you; I love you" Suddenly he began to shout it was faint but got louder and louder. As he shouted his face changed to that of the Witcher, terror twisting his facial features.

Julia sat bolt upright, Geralt's shouts continued as she looked over to see him thrashing about in the bed. She moved closer but not too close she didn't want to hurt him with restraint but also didn't want to get hurt. So instead she tried speaking in a soothing voice, "shhh Geralt, your safe shhh" she repeated her mantra as Geralt seemed to hear her even though he was still living the nightmare.

His arms calmed and his shouting faded to a moan, seeing he had settled she approached his side. Lightly she stroked his forehead and removed his white hair from his face while continuing to repeat her words. Once again, his breathing evened out and the steady rise and fall of his chest let her know he was asleep. She checked his wounds to make sure none of the sutures had come free. Satisfied he was ok she went and laid back on the day bed, sleep eluding her as she silently prayed to the unnamed God to bring Geralt peace.

Geralt awoke in a cage, disorientated he looked about but could not find a way out. No! No! No! he couldn't be back here again. He started to panic, shaking the cage and screaming to be let out. Struggling to keep control of his sanity he heard a soft sweet voice "shhh Geralt, your safe, shhh" it continued like a lullaby floating swirling around him until the cage disappeared and all that was left was the voice and darkness. Safe can it true? am I truly safe? It was the last vivid thought he had before another feeling of peace seemed to wrap itself around him settling his racing thoughts as he dropped further into a deep sleep.

The next morning Tobias walked into the healing room. Julia seemed to be deep in slumber but Geralt's eyes were open, head turned, watching Tobias walked towards him. "Morning Geralt, how are you?" Tobias spoke softly not wanting to wake Julia. "Sore and I need to relieve myself" Geralt whispered looking at Julia, quietly Tobias helped Geralt with his needs and made sure he was comfortable before he took the bedpan over to the sink.

Tobias cleaned up the bedpan and then begin preparations for the new day of clients. He thought back to the sweet kiss he had shared with Renee the night before. They had stayed stargazing and talking about their future till late. Hannah had offered Renee the guest chambers, but she had refused not wanting the servants to have more work to do, instead, she was content to sleep on a pallet with the servants. Renee was now already awake and helping Nessie in the kitchen. Tobias was surprised and yet not surprised at what a precious woman she was.

Hearing a soft yawn Tobias turned to see Julia stretching as she sat up and rose heading over to Geralt. Kneeling she took his wrist to feel his pulse and placed her other hand gently on his forehead making eye contact and smiling. She spoke in a warm morning voice "Well see about getting you up and moving today, but first I'll go get you some food." Strange Tobias thought the way Geralt and Julia looked at each other. He had seen her administer healing to hundreds of patients since Wilfred died and he had seen compassion and care with each but none like this. "Good your pulse is stronger, and you don't have a fever" grabbing the flask by his bed Julia encouraged Geralt to have more of the pain and healing elixir. After he swallowed the brew Julia stood and left Geralt. Seeing Tobias she smiled and walked to his side.

Noticing the bedpan in the sink Julia considered Tobias "Thank you, I appreciate your help. He's healing well already, I can see that his wounds are healing quicker than an ordinary person." she breathed a sigh before continuing "Can you stay a little longer while I go freshen up and bring back his breakfast?" Tobias smiled and picked up a towel to dry his hands "Yes that's fine, I sent a message to the market to say I won't be around for a few days. I trust them to continue the good practices we have established. I will stay here and work with the new servants as I think you will have your hands full here." Tobias smiled and Julia wondered at the sparkle in his eye.

"Well let's see if you can get him to give you more than a two-word answer, other than the short sentence yesterday all I've had is yes, no, Mmmmm and the occasional swear word if I've caused him pain." Even thou this was said in jest Julia was worried that if he would not speak, open up about the trauma of his past he would not heal.

Julia had showered and was looking at her grey-black dress it was looking a bit threadbare in places and really needed replacing. Thinking back to the nightmare she had regarding Wilfred she tried to make sense of what it meant. Her logical mind told her that she would need to forgive herself eventually for the last night she had with Wilfred. Her grey-black dress had been a reminder of what she had done by not accepting Wilfred's choice and rejecting him that last night before he left.

The last day something had begun to change, and stirring in her heart that she didn't quite understand. Maybe it was time to bring some colour back. She looked in her wardrobe, fingered the Royal teal dress she had worn that night and smiled remembering the fun and joy of the party. She then moved on to a brown tan dress the hung next to it, it had a light orange belt that bought a hint of real colour to the outfit. Smiling she thought, this should do. Dressing her stomach grumbled 'Mmmmm' I best stop dawdling and get some food, and I bet Geralt's stomach will also be protesting. At that, she walked at a fast pace down the corridor to the kitchen.

The kitchen was a place of pride in her house, especially now Nessie was making the room sing with her brilliance. Walking into the large room she was hit with the sweet aroma of spices, herbs, and fruits and meats curing. The large ovens covered one wall including a big open fire set into the wall with an arch that supported the arm of the Stew cauldron. Along the other wall shelves and shelves of ingredients sat in perfect little rows. Each label pointing forward none out of place sharing the secret that Nessie liked order in her Kitchen. In the middle of the room was a large preparation table which currently held bowels of dough ready to be fashioned into bread to feed the now larger crew of male servants in her house. Above the table hung drying bunches of herbs the colours of purple, yellow and greens bringing life amongst the cooking utensils that hung about them.

"Mistress" Hannah, Ruth and Nessie all stopped what they were doing looking up at her, mouths agape as Jolna alerted them to her presence. "Your dress" Hannah spoke before putting a hand to her mouth, tears springing to her eyes. Julia felt sorry for her servants, their reaction made her even more aware of how much they loved her. She tried to lighten the mood "ok, ok, that's enough yes I thought it was time the black dress retired. Now can we move past the dress to the more important question of what you are going to feed me this morning? "Julia tried hard not to laugh at the shock on her servant's faces, grabbed a tomato and bit into it. "Mmmmm fresh from the garden, now seriously, I need some bone broth for Geralt and a slice of bread. I would like something to add to this tomato." At that, the servants moved quickly about the kitchen to fulfil her request.

Spotting an unfamiliar face Julia walked over to the beautiful sandy-haired girl. Vaguely remembering Tobias mentioning that Renee had arrived to help at the estate yesterday, she guessed this must be her. With a big smile, Julia spoke, "I'm sorry, we have yet to be introduced but yesterday was rather chaotic, you must be Tobias's Renee." Blushing the Young woman held out her hand to greet Julia, but instead, Julia pulled her into a big hug. "You are about to be part of my family Renee, we do not shake hands with family" Smiling Renee Squeezed Julia tighter. "Thank you, mistress Julia,".

Pulling back from the hug Julia held Renee's hands and said: "Now, I believe it is I that need to thank you. Tobias told me of all the work you did yesterday, you have a kind and industrious heart and I am grateful to you." Blushing again Renee was speechless as Julia released her hands, and turned around to start eating the plate of eggs and salmon that Nessie had put down on the preparation table for her. Renee was surprised at this woman, who if Tobias was to be believed was still deeply mourning the loss of her husband. This woman in front of her had a sparkle in her eye and energy to her step that did not match the description she had been told. She was glad that she was no longer mourning, Renee knew she would grow to love this woman. 

After quickly eating her meal Julia took the bone broth and bread back to the healing rooms. She smiled to herself recalling how the servants had responded to the change in her. She still was not her old self and did not know when she would ever feel that carefree joy as she had before. However, seeing Geralt and arranging his escape had filled her with a strange sense of purpose again, and if she was honest with herself, she was also strangely attracted to The Witcher. There was something memorising about his Yellow amber eyes, the way they followed her as she tended to him, that thrilled and unnerved her. Backing into the room so as not to spill the tray of food she almost bumped into Tobias. "Mistress, can I help you with that?" He asked, "no thanks Tobias but can you please help Geralt to sit up, but before you do, has he spoken to you?" Shaking his head Tobias quickly moved back to Geralt, noting only a small grunt as Tobias lifted Geralt into a reclining position. Julia believed the elixir had taken the desired effect as the same action yesterday would have bought about a cry of pain. Knowing Geralt was unable to feed himself she sat on a stool and with a nod to dismiss Tobias she faced Geralt.

They sat in silence, Geralt's stony face watching Julia, studying her as she spoon-fed him the broth. Growing more uncomfortable by the minute Julia decided enough was enough, and with determination to engage Geralt in conversation she spoke with a smile. "Ok, what you have been through would have been harrowing for the strongest person, so I have excused the silence. However today is a new day, and I need you to talk openly with me this is important in your recovery. First, I want you to know as I stated with the men yesterday that you are safe here. Confidentiality is important in my line of work so nothing you say will leave these walls unless you want it to." She watched his face as he shut his eyes for a moment then opened them, and with a slight twinkle nodded in agreement.

Was he was teasing her by not speaking but nodding, chuckling she chose to ignore that for now and smiled again. " Ok why don't we try something current, can you remember what your nightmare was about last night?" at that question Geralt's eyes clouded over "yes," he said with what she had come to realise was his naturally deep gravelly voice. "What was it?" she posed the question, and again waited.

With a sigh, Geralt looked away "I was back in the cage; it was so real. It was almost like this was the dream and I was back with Kias. I started to panic something that is not normal for me. Then a sweet voice began swirling around me like the wind saying – Shh your safe Geralt, Shhh. The cage disappeared, and it was just the voice and the darkness after that. I felt a strange peacefulness." At this, he looked back directly into Julia's blue eyes "that was you, wasn't it? That voice was your voice".

Compassion filled Julia as she saw the deep pleading in his eyes to prove he was not mistaken. "yes Geralt, I awoke to you screaming out and thrashing in your bed. I knew not to touch you as I'm sure even in your current physical state you could throw me across the room without know it." A look of horror and realisation crossed his face knowing that she was right. "So, you just spoke to me instead?" Geralt asked even thou he knew that is what she must have done. Shifting closer In her seat she took his hand, and looking once again into his eyes Julia confirmed: " yes I kept speaking to you in a calm voice until you stopped screaming and settled then I came closer and stoked your forehead until I was sure you were sleeping again." Geralt closed his eye the feel of Julia holding his hand bought about such a feeling of calm and peace. "Thank you, I don't normally sleep around others so I have not had to worry about what my nightmares could do in the physical. Your calm voice was the reason for the first time my nightmares have not woken me up in a sweat."

Julia's heart broke hearing this "what a lonely existence Geralt, I hope that you will find some sense of peace while you live here." Still feeling her hand on his Geralt had a strange feeling that for the first time in a long time, he might actually be able to believe that peace was possible.

The broth and bread were gone, and Julia and Geralt had spent the first part of the morning talking more about his travels with Kias. Geralt felt so at ease with this caring woman. He could tell that she had been mourning by the dress she wore yesterday and the pain that he had seen in her eyes when he looked at her from his cage in the market square. But today there was something different, he noticed she wore a tan dress with a hit of colour in her orange belt. There was with the compassion a look of determination in her eyes. It's the reason he nodded instead of answering the first question he wanted to make her laugh to see her smile.

Right now however he was going to have to concentrate as Julia and Jolna were about to stand him up. They had helped him into a sitting position and the room had spun just a little. Once he had gained his equilibrium with one on each side he stood. In one way it felt great to be standing again, feeling his weight adjust and his knees and back stabilising. However, it also felt horrible that he was still so weak he needed both Julia and Jolna to support him as he took his first steps.

Julia was pleased with his progress; an ordinary man would have been prostrated for at least a week before attempting to start walking, but Geralt was not an ordinary man. Already his burns and wounds once cleaned and dressed were almost healed. The physical strength, however, would take a bit longer to come back, food and exercise would help recover the Witcher's naturally strong physic. However, that was not her concern for him, she knew of the Witcher's abilities at quick healing aided by elixirs. It was his mind and emotions which concerned her, it was made widely known that Witcher's did not have feelings which made it hard to deal and haggle or appeal to their compassion when hiring them.

It seemed to Julia however that after spending just a morning of talking with Geralt that this was an untruth. Sure he hid it well with his stony expression and short answers, but as he opened up more, and shared more of his experiences she saw a man full of compassion and a deep need to do what was right. To prove that he was not a monster as others saw him. This confirmed to Julia that he did have emotions and feelings. 

Once submerged in the Spring Geralt felt almost normal, the warm water covering his body was so enjoyable and the weightlessness meant that he could move with ease. Julia was focused on talking to Jolna now which afforded Geralt a chance to sneak a look at this intriguing woman. What was it about her that caused such a calm in his spirit, no one had ever made him feel like this and he had only known her for a day and night! After dismissing Jolna to his other duties Julia moved back to Geralt, "ok, we are going to do some stretches first, then I want you to walk up and down the Spring. This will help strengthen your muscles without the strain of the weight." Julia walked alongside Geralt for the rest of the afternoon, instructing him on movements and then just as company as he walked the length of the Spring. Every time she touched him Geralt felt that sense of peace and calm again, and then he felt something else perhaps a longing that he had long since pushed aside that frightened him.

Every day Julia worked with Geralt in between her other clients. She watched as he regained his strength and started exercising with Tobias and the other new servants who had also thrived under Tobias supervision. She was so proud of the man Tobias had grown to be. He made efforts to increase their health and education, including starting to work out what their passions were, some he worked within the markets some worked in the expansive gardens or the stables.

After two weeks she moved Geralt out of the healing room and into one of the guest rooms. Even though he was a servant she didn't feel right about putting him with the other men. He had continued to have nightmares which they talked about each morning as part of his healing process. Slowly during those sessions, Geralt began to trust Julia with more than just the nightmares.

Julia was sitting by the window in the healing room, Geralt was standing looking out over the gardens his arms cross shoulders ridged "I don't understand why you want to talk about this, he treated me like everyone else does." Geralt paused seeming to struggle with the memories. Julia stood and moved close to him. Not sure how safe it was to be this close while he was agitated, she hoped that her voice would be calming enough.

Placing a hand on his arm she turned him to face her "Geralt, I can't say I will ever understand how you feel or what people have done to you during your lifetime. There is one thing I do know once they are gone, they can still control you unless you make the choice not to let them. Forgiveness is not about the other person, Kias will go on with life not even thinking twice about where you are or what you are doing. You, on the other hand, could spend your life seeking revenge and letting the bitterness of what has been done to you cloud everything you do."

Geralt sighed his arms dropping to his side "I think I can see what you're talking about, there was a princess I once met who had been terribly mistreated. She was filled with bitterness and revenge. When I offered her a way out of the situation, she would not take it." Seeing the pain in his face Julia asked, "what happened to her?" Geralt looked back out to the garden before speaking in a soft sad voice "she died in my arms, by my hand" Geralt's shoulders slumped, wanting to comfort him Julia lead Geralt back to the couch. Holding his hand she said, "I'm sorry, that must have been hard for you." Geralt sat for a quiet moment before turning his head to Julia saying "I'll never forget her" She looked into his eyes there was a shift happening that she could see, a softening that she hoped would be the start of his road to recovery. 

As Geralt healed Julia began to quietly notice him more, the emaciated person who arrived was now filling out, muscles replacing sagging skin, scars healing and he began walking taller. He was slightly taller than Wilfred, and now also looked broader in the chest as he continued to get stronger. Geralt had wandered out to the stables during the hours he was not working on his rehabilitation, which is where she found him almost every day. She had been pleased to see his love of horses and asked him to work with Jolna.

One night two weeks after his arrival he sort her out after dinner, she was reading one of her favourite books in her library which also doubled as a sitting room. The walls were lined with books from philosophy, history, geography, and fiction. In the centre of the main wall was a large open fire and placed around it was a three-seater sofa and two single sofas with a thick grey rug directly in front where she often would lie and read enjoy the firelight.

Tonight, she was engrossed in a tail of the high seas and a civilisation that lived beneath the waves of the ocean when she heard a knock at the door. Looking up Geralt stood staring at the room a look of amazement capturing his face. Julia amused at his reaction to her library said " Come in Geralt" as he walked into the room his eyes moved from floor to ceiling and he spoke in awe "I didn't realise you had such a huge collection of books. I love to read would you mind if I came and read in here in the evenings?" as if he was hypnotised, instead of coming to Julia he instead walked around looking at the books sometimes picking one up and reading the back. "Sure Geralt that's fine, but why don't you come sit, and tell me what you sought me out for?" still distracted by the books for the moment Julia watched his face as he walked from shelf to shelf she could tell he would spend hours in here if he could.

Finally, he came and sat down on the edge of a single sofa his body barely fitting his size into the chair, "mistress, I've come to ask for a favour I need to start training my body for hunting and the trader sold off my swords. Would you be ok if I ordered some from the marketplace?" Julia surprised by the question did not answer for a few moments. Slowly she spoke "I guess I didn't think of that, I just assumed you would work with the horses as I know you get a lot of pleasure in the stables. I didn't think you would want to go back to monster hunting." Geralt looked into the fire for a moment, then turned his gaze back to Julia and spoke "I may not seek out to hunt monsters anymore but I must be ready, there are not many of my kind left in the continents. That is what I was made for, eventually, the word will get out that you have a Witcher living with you and they will seek me out."

Julia could see the wisdom in what he was requesting but there was a something uncomfortable in the thought that one day soon he may be called away and she would never see him again. Julia realised at that moment that she cared for this man a lot more than she should, speaking her voice soft "If it will keep you safe, then yes you can ask Tobias to procure them for you. I would prefer you to be ready than at risk of harm."

"Thank you, Julia," Geralt said, He rose then and picking up book brought it back to his seat. "I feel peaceful in your company do you mind if I stay here and read?" Julia smiled at the comment and nodded returning back to her story. A comfortable silence fell over the room only the sound of the crackling fire filled the space as both escaped into their reading.


End file.
